destinyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sara Oray
Sara Oray is a Guardian of the last safe city on Earth, an apprentice of Lieutenant Avgust Sokolov, and a former member of Fireteam Theseus. During The Repetitive Mind, she joined the ranks of Fireteam Argus. History Golden Age Sara Oray was born on the planet of Venus during the ending of the Golden Age. Becoming interested in the powers of the Traveler, Sara Oray dedicated her time to understand the application of the Traveler's power to the field of medicine. Becoming a student at the Ishtar Academy, Sara Oray became well-versed in understanding how to help the injured and the sick through the power of the Traveler. Nearly graduating from her education at the Ishtar Academy, she heard news of the Darkness quickly closing in on the position of the Traveler. Deciding it to be her duty to help the Traveler's Defence Force, Sara Oray served as a medical professional responsible for helping treat wounded soldiers. The Collapse During the event known as the Collapse, Sara stayed positioned at the Ishtar Academy on Venus to help the soldiers of the Traveler's Defence Force against the combined forces of the Fallen House of Winter and the mysterious machine wrath of the Vex. Eventually, Sara's position was compromised by the Vex as they tore through the facility and killed all the patients and staff. Killed by the Vex, Sara's body was left at the Ishtar Academy as the Vex soon set up a complex network of warp gates across the facility. Resurrection Eventually resurrected by a Ghost at the Ishtar Academy, Sara fought her way through the Vex until they could successfully escape further into the Ishtar Sink. Unexperienced and not very well armed, Sara decided it would be best if she found a Jumpship to escape Venus and head to what her Ghost declared was the last safe city on Earth. Finding a Jumpship after three days of searching, Sara travelled back to the safety of the City. Upon arrival, Sara met with the Vanguard Commander: Zavala, to which she was designated tutorship under the Vanguard Lieutenant: Avgust Sokolov. Setting off with a small, untrained Fireteam through trials under the frigid conditions of Siberia, Sara learned to put her trust in her Lieutenant that he would help her survive. After successfully graduating the training under Avgust, Sara decided to remain close to the Vanguard to assist him on most of his operations. The two grew closer and closer as they relied more on helping each other and using knowledge that the other would watch their back. Eventually, Sara was sent on a mission to explore the regions of Old Asia while Avgust dealt with the Europa Incident. Upon returning to the Tower, she met up with her mentor and learned about the Europa Incident. The two were quickly deployed to deal with the rising Hive God: Enxor. Bones of Enxor/Ceres Incident Tbw... The Mark of the Voidborn Sara's unique mark is an ancient heirloom gifted to her by the crucible champion Varrus Vass after the conclusion of the Ceres Incident. It is composed of a voidmail sash and loincloth, bound to a tough synthetic belt with a black relic iron buckle fashioned as a pair of interlocking fists. The Mark is as ancient as it is ornate, dating back to some of the City's earliest days at the Battle of Six Fronts. A Titan, whose name is long lost to the tides of history, being remembered only by her title of "Voidborn", with her dying breath fashioned her void light into a single tiny ring, and passed her mark on to an heir. The heir repeated the process when she fell for the final time, adding her link to the first. This process repeated through history, with each bearer adding their light to the voidmail, and passing the mark on. Now, the voidmail formed of the links of light from each Guardian to bear the mark forms a radiant loincloth and sash, fit for even the proudest titan. It is said that the collective knowledge of those Defenders to bear the mark still resides within its links, allowing its bearer to call upon their lost arts and collective strength to form a gleaming tower shield with their Disintegrate ability to ward against the foes of humanity, and the minions of the Darkness. Category:Guardians Category:Titans Category:Humans Category:Argus Continuity Articles